Inner Incarnation
by nostalgic rose
Summary: When Evelyn meets up with the impatient Barry and soon finds out that she's the human counterpart to the legendary, Lugia, suddenly everyone is after her. But what happens when she finds out she's not alone? POSSIBLE NEW TITLE, PLS SUGGEST.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Author's Note**

* * *

Hii!! This is my first story. I've had it saved up for a while, but I _finally _got to upload it. Yay!!!

First off, I just wanted to make a note that when I uploaded this, spacing and different kinds of quotations were eliminated. I dunno why, but I tried my best to return it to its natural way. If there's any mistake, sorry. It took a while.

Second, I chose Barry because...well, we've got a lot of Ash and Gary stories, right? Barry needs to shine ;)

Third, characters like Ash, Dawn and May will make cameo appearances, but there will be a lot of OCs here and there. Just saying.

And fourth, please no flames. Constructive criticism is fine, but not over the line, please. Thank you.

Oh and one more thing, **the title is undecided. I have yet to chose one. If you have an idea, please tell me. as I did not make one up yet. I hope you guys get the chance to tell me what you think the title can be, because I really don't want the current title, unless a large majority of you like it (DOUBT IT!!!)**

Well....ON WITH THE STORY!!!


	2. A Meeting and a Parting

"Kyaa! Go, Blastoise!"

"TOISEEEE the shell-Pokemon cried. Evelyn Cyan Fallon, the master of this gentle giant, grinned, giving it a peace-sign.

"Lovely!" she clapped enthusiastically. The Blastoise bowed. All Evelyn's Pokemon had manners out of the battle field.

"Now, Water Gun!" The Blastoise launched a steady stream of water into the air.

"Quickly, Blastoise! Skull Bash, if you please!" she cried, more like a question than an order.

The Blastoise twirled in the air and indeed, bashed into the frenzy of air. Water sparkles slowing floated down. Evelyn held out her hands and felt the ticklish feeling creep onto her palms.

"Nice, Blastoise! I think you re gonna do well in the contest. You are a first-timer, and so am I" Evelyn added. She breathed the last of the mist in the air until she gave another peace-sign to her Pokemon. Evelyn returned Blastoise to her Pokeball and sat down.

Evelyn gazed at the beauty of the lake. It shimmered while the mystic silence enthralled her. Sometimes you could hear a Starly or Bidoof cry happily behind the forest.

Evelyn Cyan Fallon, age fourteen, had recently arrived at Sinnoh. She hailed from the Kanto region from a family of four. Her father, Apollo Fallon, was an eager Water-Type fanatic. He adored the water-dwellers as much as he adored his family. Evelyn also liked Water-Types, but she had to catch a variety of Pokemon. Her mother, Ariane Hart-Fallon, was a teacher at a local Pokemon Knowledge school. Ariane taught history there. Evelyn and her little brother Kayetan were always surrounded by Pokemon.

Evelyn leaned back and closed her eyes. She let the scent of the water remind her of her father. She let the sounds of the Pokemon remind her of her mother and she let the feeling of adventure remind her of Kayetan.

Evelyn felt like she was about to drift off until she heard footsteps. At first, she ignored them, until a voice collaborated with them.

"Hey, who're you?" the voice asked.

Evelyn sat up and opened her eyes. It was a boy with messy blond hair and an expression that looked feisty yet arrogant at the same time. Evelyn stared at him for a moment until she answered..

"I'm Evelyn. Nice to meet you." She said in her gentle voice, flashing a peace sign.

The boy looked at the Evelyn girl. She had blue hair, not much like his friend Dawn's hair, but a more gentle tone. It looked more like the ocean s waves colour more than a midnight sky colour. The girl wore a strapless sundress with a beet-red colour and a white cardigan draping from her shoulders.

"I'm Barry." the boy said hastily "Why are you here? I've never seen you."

Evelyn sat up and hugged her knees. "I'm a Kanto native."

"Figures. You've got odd hair." Barry added, even though he was a bit fond of her hair.

Evelyn frowned at the boy. "I didn't really come here to tolerate with people like you." She mumbled. Barry slumped.

"Sorry, Eva-"

"Evelyn"

"Yeah, okay. I just came here to look for some legendaries. Mesprit is supposed to me living here. I came here five times this week. No luck whatsoever. Some lucky guy probably caught the thing already. Or Team Galactic. I hate those damn space guys."

"Is Team Galactic like Team Rocket?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"I dunno, possibly. Me and my friend Dawn saw em a lot. They re trying to create a new world. What a stupid idea."

"Hmm" Evelyn murmured.

"My friend Dawn's travelling at a rate I don t know. All she does are contests. Contests, contests, contests. Is that boring?"

"No." Evelyn said "I find contests cute" she commented, smiling.

Barry looked at Evelyn again. She had sparkly blue eyes. It looked like stars were shining on them. He admitted in his mind that she was quite pretty, albeit she was quiet and shy.  
"I'm going now. I can't stay here all day..."

"Wait!" Evelyn cried as Barry turned away. She got up to her feet as he pivoted around and looked back at her.

"What?"

"Might I be able to travel amongst you and your Pokemon?" she asked politely. Barry was taken aback by her civility.

"I don't know much about Sinnoh. Since you are a local here-"

"Okay" Barry agreed without thinking. Evelyn thanked him and grabbed her stuff to tag along.

---

"Our Sinnoh base is thriving. It s absolutely perfect." Ian, an assistant to a section leader of Team Rocket, said. His section leader, Geo, nodded. He didn't seem impressed that much

"That may look good to you, Ian, but the boss is keener on going above standards than staying on the borderline of standards." Ian nodded, dumbfounded. He did not understand where this was going.

"There are rumours...certain rumours about a girl. This girl is supposedly a human counterpart to a legendary Pokemon-"

" Really, sir?" Ian interrupted. Geo glared at him to shut up. The assistant sunk in his seat.

"Indeed, but those are just rumours. I have sent out a report to the boss. If he approves of it, I shall send out a team to scour the region for the girl. They say that she is not from Sinnoh, rather from different regions."

"But sir, which legendary Pokemon is she the equivalent to?" Ian asked enquiringly.

"It is believed to be Lugia"

---

"Barry!" Evelyn cried excitedly. She grabbed Barry's wrist and dragged him to a corner of Sandgem Town's beach.

"Isn't this beautiful? Kanto's beaches can't even compare! Can we take a dip?"

Barry shook his head "Stop getting distracted Evelyn! I m on an important journey here. I'm going to become the best of the best and I don't want to waste a second of it!"

"You can treat yourself once in a while" Evelyn suggested quietly.

Barry sighed. Why did he so absentmindedly accept?

"What are you doing anyways? I thought you said that you finished all your gym battles?"

Barry exhaled "Of course I did. They were pretty simple. I took a one month break. Now, I m going to challenge the strongest trainers around here. You know, tough trainers are coming in and out by the minute. I've just got to pounce on the chance"

Evelyn sighed and thought of home. Of course, she wanted to start on her Sinnoh journey, but it was also a test of strength and patience for her. Since Barry was experienced (or so he thought), Evelyn thought that he could probably give some pointers.

The two walked in silence for a while. They were walking on a pathway where flora and fauna flourished happily. Evelyn looked both sides all the time, until finally something caught her eye on the right side of the path.

"Barry, look!" she cried, pointing to an odd looking house. Barry stared at her and the building with confusion.  
"What?" he asked.  
"It's a Japanese teahouse! We should go in and have a bite!" Evelyn suggested, more like decided excitedly.  
"I guess I am hungry, but-"

"Great!" she exclaimed, grabbing Barry's wrist and running towards the teahouse.

The place looked traditional in many ways. It had peculiar windows with lucid Japanese paper. The colour of the teahouse was mostly earthly colours.

Evelyn carefully slid the sliding doors open. She waited for a while until a woman around her thirties came towards them. She was dressed in modern clothes, to Barry's surprise, and her jet black hair was swept in a neat ponytail. She bowed respectively at the pair.

"Hello, and welcome to the Yamamoto teahouse."

"Hi!" Evelyn greeted cheerfully. Barry stayed silent.

Come this way. The woman led them through another set of sliding doors and into a pristine room. Evelyn decided it was a tea room. Even though she knew of a teahouse, she had never been to one, but her grandmother had cooked confectionary and brewed tea and told her and Kayetan about the traditional place. The pair chose a mat and sat down. Barry thought it was weird to be sitting like this in this era.

"This is a modern teahouse, so I won't make you the full serving. What would you like?"

"Chamomile tea and a serving of manju" Evelyn responded. Barry was surprised on how quickly she answered.

"You, sir." The woman beckoned Barry.

"Uh...Some dango I suppose...and maybe a cup of tea too" Barry said uncertainly. The woman bowed and walked away.

"That's all you know?" Evelyn asked, amused.

"Yeah. My mom makes the one with syrup or something."

"You're not brushing up on cultural food. Have you got your mind on being the best too much?"

"No" Barry countered. Evelyn cocked her head and smiled, her blue hair brushing against her eyes. Barry looked away.

By then, the tea and confectionary arrived. Evelyn thanked the woman and picked up her chopsticks, beginning to chew on her manju.

What is that?" Barry asked, rolling his dango around.

"It's made from flour and rice powder with red bean paste. Here," Evelyn picked one up with her chopsticks and faced it in front of Barry's face "Try it."

Barry blushed. It was like Evelyn was feeding him. He mumbled an "Okay" and took the round thing in his hands. He popped in his mouth and began to chew.

"Do you like it?" Barry swallowed first and then nodded. It was sweet but not too sweet. He picked up a stick of dango and began wolfing it down. He finished quicker than Evelyn, who was savouring every bite.

"Evelyn!"

She put down her tea. "Mmm hmm?"

" Hurry up!" he urged "We've got to get going! Don t you want to train or battle at a nearby town?"

"Yes, but I want to take it slow." Evelyn explained, eating the last of her food.

"If you wanted to go at a pace like that, I think you shouldn't travel with me." He said without thinking (again) as they dropped off their money to the woman, who thanked them hastily and walked away.

Evelyn's face looked hurt. Barry immediately took back his words.

Evelyn exhaled "I'm sorry for being a burden. I can really travel by myself. I'm quite used to it, in fact." She murmured quietly.

Something urged Barry to say "Fine then."

Evelyn nodded. It took a while to sink it. She always wanted the best for whomever. She picked up her canvas bag and left. She walked through the first set of the sliding doors, and the last, which was the entrance/exit.

Barry watched her go. What did he just do?

* * *

Author's Note---I suck at cliffhangers. Sorry. I promise this story will get interesting, but I don't mind if you don't keep reading. I'm just happy to get the story out there.


	3. Denial: I do NOT accept Ties

**Hello.**

**I posted the first chapter a few weeks ago. The reason I didn't post the new one (which I had already written a while back) is because I was waiting for more reviews. Seeing as that I only have one, yet the story is one a few story alerts, I decided to put the chapter. But I am waiting for more reviews to come. REVIEWING ONLY TAKES 2 MINUTES!! I think...**

**I (still) NEED A TITLE and I need a male name for a future character. Yes, there will be lots OCs. Cameos are set to appear. Hopefully I can squeeze some characters in.**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

"Donphan, return!" Evelyn cried. Her gray elephant Pokemon disappeared in the light of a red beam. She smiled and hooked the now-miniature Pokeball on her Pokeball chain necklace.

Evelyn began strolling towards Oreburgh City's Pokemon Centre. It was a tiring day and certainly a full one. She had just met Barry but was immediately separated from him. But she had done it to make him content. That was one of Evelyn's principles; to make a person, acquaintance or life-long friend, happy. The automatic doors swung open in Evelyn's presence. She walked up to Nurse Joy, the friendly nurturer at Pokemon Centre's worldwide.  
"Hello. I'd like a room please." Evelyn asked bluntly, yet politely.  
Nurse Joy's face suddenly looked troubled. A Pokemon healing system beeped somewhere.

"Oh , sweetie, but we ran out of rooms. Oh, but a fellow just went to his room and it s a two-bed extent. If you want, you may take the extra key and run up there and explain the situation. Tell the boy that we apologize and we ll give him something to make up for it."

"I'm fine with that. Evelyn accepted. She liked meeting new people, but this was an awkward way. She held the key and went upstairs.  
Evelyn knocked the door on 2B and waited. Somebody opened the door, and it was somebody quite familiar.  
"Barry?!" she cried, octaves higher than her normal voice. The blond-haired boy blinked.

_It's Evelyn...what if she came to join me again? Wait, no, she was surprised to see me...can't be._ Barry considered, thoughts rushing in his head.

"Oh. Evelyn "was all he could muster to say.

"I didn't know you were here! Well...they ran out of rooms and Nurse Joy mentioned that there was a two-bed place and that only one person was residing here. She said that I can come up to ask you. But Nurse Joy apologizes and says she ll make up for it." Evelyn added hurriedly.

"I see...well you can come in." Barry said, making way for Evelyn to come inside.

"Thank you, Barry!" she cried, her eyes shining more than usual. Barry blushed. "I promise that I'll leave you once morning comes." Evelyn dropped her bag.

"Uh...That's what I was getting to. I said that in a spur of a moment. I'm sorry that I said that, though. That was a mistake." Barry smiled a smile that reached his orange eyes "You can travel with me, if you still want to."

" I'd love to. " Evelyn accepted eagerly. She dragged her bag into the washroom and told Barry she was going to change. Barry blushed again, nodding.

_I'm staying in a room with a girl! I can't believe this...but somebody really gave me another chance with Evelyn. She accepted wholeheartedly when I asked her to leave. Damn it, it feels so guilty to do that when she s really nice_. Barry ran his hand across his face, sighing. He was sitting at the corner of his bed.  
The doorknob turned and Evelyn came out. She was wearing not the regular pyjamas, but an orange nightgown that hung over her knees. She also tied a matching orange bow to her hair, making it a ponytail. Barry couldn t help but notice it was the exact colour of his eyes.

* * *

"It has been accepted Ian!" Geo cried happily, stepping down the stairs to Section D's quarters.  
"What has, sir?" Ian asked.  
"You dimwit, the mission! Remember I told you about a girl who is the human counterpart to Lugia? Well, the boss knows about the story! Frankly, he told me that it was an excellent idea. He knows a tad more information than I do. He says that this girl, the counterpart, has a bond stronger than anyone else is towards Lugia. A spiritual connection, boss tells me. It could be helpful to capture the damn Pokemon. So, in a couple of days, I'll be discharging a group of eight to search for the girl. If a new lead comes up, then I'll be releasing more separate groups to look for her!" Geo laughed proudly.

"That's wonderful, sir. So, in short, your plan is to find this girl, use her special powers to meet up with Lugia and boss with take it up from there?"

"Indeed. But, we must get to her first. Because if Team Galactic knew about this, it d be a race against time"

* * *

"Wake up!" Barry yelled "Gosh damn it, Evelyn, wake up!"

Evelyn stirred. Somebody was yelling at her. It was morning. She opened one of her eyes. Sun was filtering through the windows. She wondered where she was. Evelyn got up, and immediately was face to face with Barry. He was at the side of her bed, all dressed.

"Barry?" she asked tiredly.

"Yours truly! he cried impatiently, even though it was kind of embarrassing to have Evelyn's face so close to his. "Hurry up!"

"What?"

" Evelyn!"

" We've GOT to get GOING!!" he yelled one more time.

Evelyn rubbed her eyes and got off bed, walking towards the washroom.  
Barry waited impatiently, tapping her feet to a lightning speed. When the doorknob toyed around for a moment, he stood up.  
This time, Evelyn was wearing a cream-coloured blouse with puffed up sleeves and golden buttons. On the bottom, she wore jeans and her regular white slips. Barry was too edgy to even take a second to look at her.

"Let's go!" he urged, swinging the door open. Evelyn nodded and grabbed her things and ran.

* * *

"Hey!" Barry suddenly cried. He had just finished three battles with various trainers, and even watching him was tiring. Evelyn knew the feeling. Barry woke her up a little too early for her own sake.

"Yes?" she responded, fingering her Pokeball necklace.

"Wanna have a battle? I haven't seen your Pokemon and sure, I'd like to see your strength." He grinned mischievously.

Evelyn shrugged "Okay." . She yanked off a Pokeball from her necklace and twirled it between her fingers.

"Ready?"

"Always!" Barry cried, throwing up a Pokeball in the air. A Staraptor cried with pride, spreading its wings.

"Ah ha!" Evelyn giggled, throwing the Pokeball in the air. "Kyaa! Go, Smoochum!"

The Kiss Pokemon (A/N- Is it the Kiss Pokemon? Pardon me, too lazy to check) flashed a cutesy pose as her trainer made a peace sign.

Barry chuckled "Type advantage won't get you far! Staraptor, Aerial Ace!"

"Smoochum!" Evelyn cried " Dodge, and kiss em!"

" Kiss em?!" Barry cried out in confusion.

Smoochum twirled up in the air to avoid the attack and quickly landed, but not before kissing her hands and blowing hearts all over. Staraptor quickly got hit by the attack, stumbling backwards in blatant confusion.

"Staraptor!" Barry cried angrily. "I thought we discussed that girls are not suppose to interfere!" Barry shook his head. "Try your best for a Wing Attack!"

" Ice Beam, if you don't mind"! Evelyn grinned at Barry. Smoochum did a rapid pirouette and stopped on her feet, shooting a thin beam of ice.

"Double Team! And Hurry!" Barry ordered anxiously. Indeed, Staraptor multiplied, confusing little Smoochum on which one was the true Staraptor. The Ice Beam dissolved amidst the group.

"Let's make this a KO, Staraptor! Close Combat! Damn! No impact so far!"  
"Counter with Psychic!!"

Both Pokemon launched themselves towards each other, unscathed by the attacks. A purplish aura surrounding Smoochum and an aggressive appearance on Staraptor.

"Raptor!" Staraptor slammed himself against Smoochum, causing the little Kiss Pokemon to shriek.

"Now!" Evelyn cried out in despair. She hated seeing any of her Pokemon in pain.

Smoochum released the purple aura and it surrounded Staraptor. It was a complete and lethal Psychic. Staraptor hooted in pain. Their collision created smoke among the two, so immense and impenetrable the two trainers couldn t see. They both waited in anticipation.

When the smoke cleared up, Evelyn removed her arm from her face. She coughed and opened her eyes wide enough to see her little Smoochum lying on the grass, with swirly eyes.

"Smoochum!" she cried, bending down and cradling the Pokemon.  
Barry blinked and stared at his Staraptor. He too, had swirly eyes. Staraptor's wings twitched also. Barry grunted.

"No way! "he yelled, returning his Staraptor.

"It can ' be! It ' a tie!"

" And what might be the problem with that?"

Evelyn asked, standing up with Smoochum in her arms.

"It' s either I win or lose. Preferably win. But I do not accept a tie. Never." Barry proclaimed. Evelyn returned her Pokemon in its Pokeball and hooked it onto her chain necklace.

"I don't get it, Barry. It was just for fun. You can let it go." Evelyn mumbled quietly.

Barry curled his lip and thought. Evelyn sighed.

"Fine. This time only. I'll win for sure next time, Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled "Of course." The two picked up their stuff and left the area

* * *

**Wow.**

**I suck at writing Pokemon battles. *bows a million times* SORRY!!!!**

**Do not mind the Pokemon battle. In fact, it was just a little add on.**

**Geez. I really suck. That scene was terrible. **


	4. A Sunny Day with Section D

"Hauuh!!" Evelyn exhaled, throwing her bag on the bottom bunk.

"what?" Barry asked irritably. He still couldn't get over that it was a draw between him and _Evelyn. _And also because his Poketch had a glitch and he couldn't use it for some time.

"I forgot to call my parents." She explained, staring at the video phone. Evelyn pointed to it. "I'm going to use it now."

"Knock yourself out." Barry responded, still tetchily. In truth, Barry didn't want to talk to Evelyn in this manner, but he was so ticked off at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to stop. He climbed to his top bunk and dangled his legs from the middle.

Evelyn punched a few buttons until her mother's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Mom." She greeted, smiling.

"Evie! How're you doing? How's Sinnoh?"

"Lovely." she answered genuinely. Her brother Kayetan appeared from the background peering over her mother's shoulder.

"Hey, Evelyn." He greeted. Barry cocked his head to see Evelyn's mom and brother.

"Hi Kayetan! It's really nice here, Mom. And I'm doing fine." Kayetan nodded and waved, walking away. Evelyn knew that Kayetan couldn't spend that much time on one thing.

"Is that my daughter I hear?"

"Dad!" Evelyn cried out in delight. Ariane turned around and gestured somebody. Barry leaned further.

"How's your travels, Evie? I heard that Sinnoh is lovely. It must be, it's all the rage here."

"That's nice. How's the water Pokemon?"

"Oh! I've got a Piplup! Traded it from a Sinnoh man, in fact! It's from the Sinnoh region. Have you seen it?"

"No, Dad. I've just started. It's third day." Barry has now leaned too much, as he fell off the top bunk, making a THUD sound as he landed.

"Barry!" Evelyn shrieked. Ariane and Apollo looked at each other as Evelyn got off the chair.

"Are you alright?" she asked, bending down at the flattened Barry.

"Uh...yeah." Barry said awkwardly.

"Who's that?" Ariane asked, smiling impishly. Evelyn frowned thoughtfully.

"I met him a day after I came here. His name is Barry." Evelyn said straightforwardly.

"You're travelling with a boy?" Apollo asked. Evelyn braced herself and nodded.

"That's nice! You met new people!"

"_Oh thank goodness...Open-minded Dad..." _Evelyn thought, smiling. She nodded at her parents.

"Well, good luck on your travels, Evie." Apollo concluded.

"Yep, thank you, Dad. Take care of everybody. You too, Mom."

"Will do. Bye" Ariane punched the Turn-Off button and the screen closed. Evelyn turned around in the seat and looked at Barry, who was sitting down with his legs cross. He looked dazed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Evelyn asked in her tender voice.

"Mmm hmm. No worries." Barry said. He still looked dazed and he wasn't looking at Evelyn. He was staring at the wall.

"Oh. I thought falling off the top bunk would be more painful."

"It was."

"Then why aren't you succumbing to the pain?" Evelyn asked, confused.

"Because!" Barry cried, thinking in his head. _"Oh God, I'm with a girl again. I've gotta get used to it. And her parents are okay with it."_

"I'm gonna change!" he said suddenly. He made a run towards the washroom and slammed the door, leaving Evelyn in the wake of his new mood.

"Um, okay."

When Barry finished changing (with the addition of pacing back and forth and stalling), he opened the door to find Evelyn already fast asleep in her bottom bunk. Her face was peaceful.

"_She really looks undisturbed when she's asleep...I feel like I'm the one with PMS sometimes...Ha..." _Barry mused. He climbed the ladder to his bunk and stared at the ceiling for quite a while.

* * *

"Where are we going?"

"I dunno. Geo was babbling on and on about some chick who's related to Lugia."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah. He gave us some advice and some gadgets."

The eight goons from Section D's were chatting about their latest mission. Sometimes, their section leader, Geo Varliese, was too excited to explain a mission cleary. Nonetheless, the eight were relieved to be sent out for a mission.

Marianna, a clever and all-business girl, glared at the squabbling four.

"Shut up, you guys! Section D is finally getting a chance to shine and you guys are wondering why the hell we're here?!"

The four stayed quiet.

"Yeah, Mari's right. Ian did say that this was huge opportunity for Team Rocket. We have a great advantage over Team Galactic now. Think about that!" said another team member, Dion.

Oliveah, a young and beautiful team member who always carried her Cyndaquil, sighed.

"I still find this difficult. We're basically forcing a girl to join our forces."

"Quil!" Cyndaquil agreed.

One goon scoffed. "C'mon, Oliveah! Stop being sad that you're here!"

Marianna nodded. "True. I think we're close now. Get all your stuff ready and prepare yourselves." She ordered, looking down from their air balloon.

* * *

"Stay here if you're tired. I'll just scope around."

"Gotcha." Evelyn nodded. Barry had noticed that Evelyn wasn't the one to watch multiple battles at one stride. Evelyn felt a little guilty for not being able to watch all of Barry's battles, but it lost its lustre afterwards.

"'Kay. I'll see you later." Evelyn nodded, leaning back on the bench in the secluded forest.

"Bye, Barry! Good luck!" Evelyn waved as Barry walked away. He smiled, without turning back.

Evelyn relaxed as she sat down and toyed with the apps on her Poketch. Evelyn became literally unaware of her environments. She particularly didn't notice three people behind a thick cluster of trees.

"Mari, do you think this is her?"

"It's not definite, but according to the description and tracker, it's her."

"But the inventors usually make crap..."

"Shut up! Go now, the two of you!"

Two boys, in their uniforms, faced Evelyn from a distance. It took a while for Evelyn to realize it was not only her in the area. She looked up.

"Hello."

Evelyn looked at the two boys. They didn't look _that_ menacing, but they did look like trouble. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Hi."

"My, look at your hair! I've never seen something that lovely." he turned to his second cohort.

"Indeed. Might you know who you're related to?"

Evelyn squinted her eyes at them "What are you getting at?" she asked, not in her normal, kind tone.

"Nothing, but we will explain. If you can just come with us..." the man started pacing towards Evelyn she backed away, only to find herself bumping against the other man, whom she did not see move.

"What are you doing? What am I to you?" Evelyn cried, looking back at forth. The first man gripped onto the side of Evelyn's dress.

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything!" she squirmed and freed herself, only for her to stumble and fall down.

"Don't make this a struggle, miss." The second man said. Evelyn shielded herself with her right arm and tried to get herself to stand up.

"Hey! What are you doing to a girl?"

Evelyn blinked and dropped her arm to see somebody in front of her. It was so sunny she could only see the figure. It sounded like a boy with a touch of a feminine voice.

"Get out of the way!" one of the men ordered, grunting.

"Magmar, Flamethrower!!!" the person ordered. The Magmar immediately blew a Flamethrower as soon as it came out of its Pokeball. The two men shrieked and ran away cowardly. The trainer of the Magmar scoffed. Evelyn managed to get up, but before talking to the person who saved her, somebody came out of the bushes. It was a woman, about twenty or so with shaggy blond hair. She flicked a tress of her hair and laughed.

"You are obviously not aware of your position." She noted, looking at a weird black device before sprinting off to follow the two men. The two stood there as they watched the three slowly disappear out of the forest.

"Weirdos!" the person laughed as she stared at the trio, and finally turned towards Evelyn. Evelyn gasped when she noticed it was a girl.

She wore a white strappy-top that showed her belly button, and black ankle track pants. She had messy reddish-orange hair that reached past chin-length.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked, returning her Magmar. Evelyn nodded.

"Thanks...I have no idea who those people are."

"They looked like damned brutes."

Evelyn laughed nervously.

"I'm Iriai. But call me Sunny." The girl said. She had a tomboyish look and voice.

"I'm Evelyn." She greeted. Evelyn suddenly heard footsteps. Running footsteps. She looked over Sunny's shoulder and saw Barry running frantically.

"Ev...ve...lyn! Evelyn!" Barry cried, halting. He held his kneecaps and panted, hunched over. Evelyn noticed Sunny making a move to grab her Pokeball. She grabbed her wrist and put it down. Sunny looked at her and Evelyn shook her head, as if to say "_No. I'm fine with him."_

"I saw...two guys running off and a girl following. They looked like trouble and they..." Barry inhaled and exhaled deeply "Were coming out of the place you were at...Are you okay?" he asked finally.

Evelyn nodded "Yep. I-"

"Who's this?" Barry asked warily, eyeing Sunny.

"That's what I was getting to. This is Sunny. She and her Magmar saved me."

Sunny nodded, having the same suspicious expression as Barry.

"Hmm. I see. I'm sorry I left you here. I shouldn't have." Barry admitted. He turned to Sunny and sighed "Thanks, Sunny."

Sunny brightened up "No problem. Those guys were bastards anyways." She laughed.

Barry chuckled tensely and looked at Evelyn.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Barry. Just a little confused."

"Why?"

"They said I didn't know my position. What do they mean?"

* * *

"How'd it go?" Oliveah asked. The five resting team members were at a local cafe, anticipating the arrival of the three.

Dion and the second man, Arlon, rocked on their heels. Mari rolled her eyes.

"These two," she jerked a thumb at them "Chickened out. We were so close, I swear! Until a Magmar blasted them."

"Don't go so directly next time" Samson, an experienced member, advised. "I mean, you went all out on the girl. Next time, slowly divide your steps and then go for the kill."

"I guess you're right, Sam." Arlon agreed, sliding to a seat beside Oliveah.

"But you know what's peculiar?" Mari started "The girl with the Magmar was on the tracking device. I mean, of course, there was a reading for the girl who is supposedly the counterpart to Lugia, but there was also a reading for the Magmar kid."

"Really?"

"So,what you mean is...that this girl might be another relation to a legendary?!" Samson cried in disbelief.

"From what the tracker said, yes."

"Did you get their names?" Dion asked.

"No, because you idiots ran off that I couldn't stay any longer!" Mari said angrily. Dion and Arlon slumped in their seats.

Mari took a sip of her tea before speaking.

"This is good. If we manage to catch both of them, Team Rocket will exceed its best standards. Not to mention, we'll be praised for its up rise."

* * *

**Author's Notes.**

**Well, I guess I didn't have to 'tweek' this chapter. :P**

**NEW CHARACTER!!!!! Is she really a human counterpart?! Is the badly made device telling the truth?! **

**Oh, and for those of you who are wondering what 'Iriai' means Sunset in Japanese, hence her English equivalent. It also makes a reference to Sunny's hair.**

**Review pls!**


End file.
